smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunted!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Boko the Rabbit finds out that it is Fox Season and decides to torment Paula Fox with it since she is a Fox. What will happen? _________________________ At Boko’s House, Boko is seen trashing his room. Boko: AGH! I CAN’T BELIEVE I.M MEEN’S PLAN TO BE THE PRIME MINISTER HAS FAILED! Bugs Bunny: Boko! Be quiet! We’re trying to get some sleep! Boko: NO! Bugs Bunny: WHAT?!? The Tasmanian Devil bursts into Boko’s room and attacks him before spinning out of the room. Boko: Ow! The next day. At Sunny’s house, Azaz is drinking multiple cans of Sprite. Azaz: Yes! This Sprite is delicious! Sunny: You better not get them on my couch! The door is heard knocking. Sunny: Who is that? Sunny opens the door and sees Paula Fox. Sunny: Hi, Paula! Paula: Hey, Sunny! Azaz suddenly pulls out a gun. Azaz: IT’S PLA-1137! Paula: WAIT, WHAT?! Sunny: AZAZ! She was brainwashed! She isn’t anymore! Azaz puts away the gun. Azaz: Ok! Sorry about that! Paula: It’s fine! Azaz: Quiet, everyone! I’m trying to watch "The Election"- Suddenly, the news come on. Sunny: Hang on! The news is on! Outside, Boko is in the garden stealing carrots, until he overhears the news. Boko: What is that? Boko jumps onto the house’s roof and looks through the window on the ceiling of the living room as he listens to the news. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? Today is the start of Fox Season! It’s where hunters get to hunt, kill and eat foxes! It’s considered one of the most popular hunting seasons so try to catch as many as you can! Azaz: Cool! It’s Fox Season! AsphaltianOof: Nice! Paula: Well. The thing is I happen to be a Fox. Azaz: Oh. Sunny: Well, hopefully, they aren’t targeting you. Paula: I sure hope so! Well, I’m going to head somewhere else. I’ll see you later! Sunny: Bye! Paula leaves the house as Boko heads back to the garden. Boko: So, today is Fox Season. Well, looks like I could have a little fun with her. (Laughs) Sunny exits the house and sees Boko. Sunny: NOT YOU, AGAIN! Boko: S***! Boko runs off as Buckaroo fires his gun at him. Later. At the park in front of the Town Hall, Paula is seen feeding birds until she hears the sounds of guns. Voice: There she is! Get that Fox! Paula: WHAT?! I’M OUT OF HERE! Paula runs off. The camera then cuts to behind a bush revealing it was Boko playing an audio recorder. Boko: This is going to be good! The next day. At a movie theater, Sunny, Katy and Paula are watching "SML Wiki: The Movie". However, the screen is censored due to spoilers. Katy: I think RH did great on his first movie! Sunny: He sure did! Inside the camera room, Boko is seen with another film reel. Boko: This is going to be perfect! Boko puts in the film reel and it suddenly cuts to a PSA. Sunny: Wait. What just happened? Paula: It looks like the perspective of a Fox. Boko: Just wait until the best part happens! Suddenly, the sound of dogs barking are heard causing the Fox to run faster. Paula: Wait. What’s going on?! The Fox runs into the inside of a log, only to get dragged out by the dogs as the screen starts to shake violently and it cuts to black. Paula: This better not be what I think it is! Boko: Oh. You’ll see. The screen cuts back on to reveal the fox’s shredded and mauled corpse. Paula: AAHHHHHH!!!! Paula faints from shock as Boko laughs. The next day. Paula is seen in the woods and notices another Fox. Paula: Hi, there! What brings you here- Suddenly, a bullet flies through the fox’s chest, spraying Paula with blood. Paula: AHHH!!! Paula runs off. Boko emerges from behind the Fox and reveals it was actually a balloon filled with tomato juice as he laughs. The next day. Boko is seen dressing up in a hunter’s outfit. Boko: This is going to be the best out of them! Boko pulls out a rifle and locates Paula at a river. Paula: Ok! Hopefully, there are no fox hunters here- Boko: (with a hunter’s voice) Yes! I found a score! Paula: CRAP! Boko shoots at Paula, but she dodges it. Boko: Come back here! Boko chases Paula around the river until she hides behind a boulder. Boko: You can’t hide in there forever! Paula grabs a rock and throws it at Boko, knocking him down. Boko: Ow! Paula runs out of the woods as Boko continues the chase. Eventually, Paula runs into Sunny’s house and barricades the door. Sunny: Hey, Paula! What are you doing? Paula: There’s a psychopathic hunter trying to murder me! Buckaroo appears with his rifle. Buckaroo: I’ll deal with him! Boko breaks down the door. Boko: Found you! Boko aims at Paula, but Buckaroo shoots him, knocking off his arm. Boko: OW! Buckaroo shoots off the other arm and kicks Boko to the ground, destroying the outfit and exposing him. Buckaroo: BOKO?!? Paula: YOU WERE THE HUNTER?!? Boko: Yes! I was trying to prank you and it was great! Paula: WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! Suddenly, the news turn back on. Goodman: Breaking news, M’kay? It turns out that this week wasn’t Fox Season after all! Apparently, one of my coworkers decided to put the word, Fox over it. What I was really saying was that this week is actually Rabbit Season! So go find your kills now! Boko: RABBIT SEASON?!? Buckaroo hands Paula his rifle and she aims at him. Boko: Woah! Now, let’s just talk about this, ok? OH S***! Boko runs out of the house and Paula chases after him while shooting at him and the episode irises out. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This marks Paula Fox's first appearance in a "CROSS-ING OVER Shorts!" episode. * The story takes place after "Goodman's Money Scheme 3". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:From 2019 Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes